


I'll follow you into the dark

by Obiwana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obiwana/pseuds/Obiwana
Summary: little segments of Steve and Bucky's life from kids in orphanage to them in the war based on the song "I’ll follow you into the dark" by death cab for cutie. I would suggest giving the song a listen cause its a pretty good song.This is kinda combination of movie and that comic where they actually met in the orphanage





	I'll follow you into the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from old account that I forgot about... whoops  
> Minor edits made so it reads better (though it still doesn't read that well cause its pretty old)
> 
> Also I'm dedicating this to the person on here who told me like a year and a half ago that I should write more stucky stories I'm sorry I'm the worst and that this is the first I have posted here sense then.

_ Love of mine, someday you will die _

_ But I'll be close behind _

_ I'll follow you into the dark _

_ No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white _

_ Just our hands clasped so tight _

_ Waiting for the hint of a spark _

Bucky sat next to Steve’s bed holding his hand, worried that this time might be the time, it might be the time that the sickness would win. He crawled into the bed next to Steve and cradled the other boys small frame. Steve was burning up and he was covered in sweat but he curled into Bucky's side. Bucky closed his eyes and gripped Steve's hand tighter, wishing and hoping that his Stevie would get better.

_ If Heaven and Hell decide _

_ That they both are satisfied _

_ Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs _

_ If there's no one beside you _

_ When your soul embarks _

_ Then I'll follow you into the dark _

Bucky woke up with a start when Steve started coughing again. He knew sleeping with Steve could get him in trouble, but he couldn't let Stevie be all alone. The coughing subsided as Bucky rubbed circles in Steve's back. Bucky would never let Steve be alone, he would follow Steve everywhere.

_ In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule _

_ I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black _

_ And I held my tongue as she told me, _

_ "Son, fear is the heart of love." _

_ So I never went back _

Bucky cringed as the ruler hit his knuckles again. He wasn't about to let the penguin see him show his pain though. He held back his tears through the pain throbbing up his arm. He had gotten into a fight because people were picking on Steve again. She was going to put "the fear of god" into him. He asked why, he had to mouth off once at least, and her answer that "fear is the heart of love" was less than satisfactory. He bit back on his retort, why should he love god if he wouldn't be able to protect his Stevie. Once he was out of the office he ran from the school, he never wanted to go back.

_ If Heaven and Hell decide _

_ That they both are satisfied _

_ Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs _

_ If there's no one beside you _

_ When your soul embarks _

_ Then I'll follow you into the dark _

Bucky wished that he hadn't run off, Steve had been left to fend for himself. Bucky found him curled up in an alleyway, beaten within an inch of his life. He sat down next to Steve and gently put his hand on the smaller boy's head. Bucky was mad at himself, he wasn't there for Steve, he had let this happen. If Steve didn't make it out, Bucky swore he would take the people who did this to him down too.

_ You and me have seen everything to see _

_ From Bangkok to Calgary _

_ And the soles of your shoes are all worn down _

_ The time for sleep is now _

_ It's nothing to cry about _

_ 'Cause we'll hold each other soon _

_ In the blackest of rooms _

Waking up as a German prisoner with Steve standing over him was not what Bucky expected. They walked all the way back to camp, sleep deprived the whole way. They couldn't wait to sleep but no matter how they tossed or turned sleep wouldn't come. Bucky got up and walked over to Steve's bed, grabbing his hand and crawling in next to him. They both knew that if they were caught they could be left to be killed in action, but they were in a room that was completely black and Bucky had learned to be a light sleeper in all his years of keeping Steve safe. They could risk it to hold each other for a little while.

_ If Heaven and Hell decide _

_ That they both are satisfied _

_ Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs _

_ If there's no one beside you _

_ When your soul embarks _

_ Then I'll follow you into the dark _

They were almost done with their assignment of taking down Hydra. Steve was leading them up a mountain so they could jump onto a train, Bucky had a forbidding feeling but he pushed it down, they were in a war that feeling was normal. Once he picked up that shield though he knew that the feeling had been right. It was a long way down and Steve was so close but not close enough. He was falling and Steve was all alone.

_ Then I'll follow you into the dark _

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who might have been confused "the penguin" is a nun and that is something that students would sometimes call them behind their backs


End file.
